Friends With Benefits
by silvertung-ryu
Summary: Hermione and Harry make a pact in the beginning of their sixth year to get married when the war begins...which is expected to be in approximately ten years. But they're in for a little surprise. PG13 for later chapters.
1. The Awkwardness Begins

Chapter One

The Awkwardness Begins

A/N: I really love this story idea, and I think you might, too. This time I didn't pick my usual pairing, but I love it anyway! Okaly-dokaly, here it goes…

~ * * * ~

Hermione Granger looked around the empty common room. She was sitting at her usual table, piled high with books, forming a high wall between her and the only other living creature in the room: Harry. Hermione looked at her best friend. His eyes were half closed and his eyebrows furrowed - his usual concentrated look. Hermione set down her quill and rolled up her finished parchment.

She shifted some of the books between them so that they could see each other. He looked up at her

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

Hermione wrung her hands and stared at Harry's undone tie.

"You know Voldemort's back and all…"

Harry smirked and put down his quill. He rested his elbows on the table.

"Yeah."

"Well, I was just thinking…" Her voice trailed off. Her eyes darted around the room as she searched for the words. "Well, you know… when two people are friends, and one's a girl and one's a boy… they make a - a pact… that if they're both single by a certain time, they'll - "

"Kill each other?"

Hermione laughed and shook her head.

"_No_," she said. "_Marry _each other."

Harry blinked.

"Oh."

Hermione turned bright red.

"So I was just thinking that, well, I don't want to die single… And Dumbledore says that the war will start in about ten years… So we should…"

Harry's eyebrows shot up.

"You think we should marry _each other_?" Hermione blushed even harder.

"Well, yeah… I know we're only sixteen, and it's kind of stupid to think about marriage and all, but… yeah."

Harry stared at the floor for what seemed like a long time in the dreadful silence, staring at the floor, biting his lower lip. After what seemed an eternity to Hermione, he finally looked up at her. 

"Deal."

Hermione turned even _more_ red, if that's possible.

"And you're serious?" she asked. This time it was Harry's turn to turn pink.

"Why, weren't you?"

"Well, yeah…"

"Then that's settled… if we're still single - "

"By the time the war begins - "

" - we marry each other."

They both nodded.

~ * * * ~

"Now you sign here."

"Hell, you were really serious about this, weren't you, Hermione."

"Oh, how could you tell?"

"This contract's written in blood."

Hermione smiled down at Harry.

"Just pig's blood from the student potions cabinet. It binds us to our promise, so you can't call it off. Now sign."

"Okay, okay."

~ * * * ~

Hermione stared up at the ceiling for a long time. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't go to sleep. She couldn't stop smiling.

__

I'm gonna marry Harry Potter, she thought. _Mrs. Hermione Potter… Perhaps…_

She closed her eyes and laughed softly to herself.


	2. Hehe

Chapter Two

Hehe

A/N: People! Be patient!!! Everything will be explained!!! But, if u have any questions, plz post them in reviews - I might've missed something. ^-^ Enjoy!!

* * * * *

End Of Fifth Year:

__

"Don't be so sad."

"Why not?" Harry sighed.

"I COMMAND YOU!"

Hermione smiled, trying to lighten the mood. Harry looked up at her with those bright green eyes. 

"I don't wanna die alone," said Harry. Hermione's smile flickered, but hitched itself up again.

"First of all," she said, "you are NOT gonna die any time soon." She put her hand on Harry's arm. "Second, you won't be alone…you have your friends. Remember? I exist."

Harry gave her a wry smile.

"You know it's not the same."

Hermione punched him in the arm.

"You, Harry, are beginning to sound like a ninety-year-old man." Hermione's smile faded. "If worst comes to worst, you still have Ginny to fall back on."

Harry narrowed his eyes at her.

"Or perhaps not," she said, smiling. "But Harry, you've been though so much this year… and I love you so much. I just want you happy. I hate to see you sad like this."

Harry took off his glasses and polished them on his shirt. He suddenly laughed.

"We sound like something off a Muggle soap opera."

Hermione smiled.

"Yeah, we do."

Harry bit his lip and looked at his knees. 

"What about you?" Harry asked. "You always say you hate to be alone…"

"You misunderstood," Hermione laughed. "I said PLEASE LEAVE - I WANT TO BE ALONE. Boys don't listen, do they?"

"Wait - what?" Harry smiled. "I'm just kidding."

Hermione smiled.

"Maybe we should be alone together…"

Of course Hermione hadn't meant it in any way, but a long, awkward silence followed. Harry put his glasses back on and looked at the red-faced Hermione.

"Maybe so."

* * * * *

Two months after Hermione set up the contract, Hermione Granger sat at her usual study table with Harry in the empty common room. Neither of the two told anyone about the contract - partly because they were both slightly embarrassed about it. 

Hermione closed her books and rested her head on her arms. Harry put down his quill. 

"What's wrong?" 

Hermione looked up at him.

"Ah, I just feel stressed." 

Harry smiled.

"Me too… wait….. BURRRRRP. Never mind."

Hermione smiled.

"Harry, I wanna tell you something."

Harry's eyes widened. He nodded and leaned forward.

"Awright, I'm listening."

Hermione looked timidly into Harry's piercing green eyes. Sometimes they scared her. It made her feel like Harry could read her mind like a book. She bit her lip and looked at his hands, tucking her chestnut hair behind her ear.

"I - I like you."

Harry smiled and let out a half-chortle and scratched his nose.

"It's okay," he said. Hermione laughed.

"What do you mean?" she laughed. "I didn't make a mistake or anything… I just… do."

"It's okay," Harry said, his cheeks beginning to turn pink. "I know… you pretty much proposed to me. Remember?" Hermione's eyebrows rose.

"So you like me, too?"

Harry bit his lip and scanned the dim common room with his eyes.

"I think we should just stay friends for now…"

Hermione nodded and turned pink.

"Okay, then…"

Harry looked at her. She refused to look straight into his eyes.

"But maybe later… I just broke it off with Ginny…"

Hermione grimaced.

"You went out with her once… I don't think you can count that as a relationship - you never even talked to her before - "

Harry interrupted.

" - I just don't know right now, okay?" 

Hermione went silent. There was a very long silence before she could get herself to talk again. And when she did, one quiet word leaked out of her:

"Okay."

* * * * *

The next day, Harry woke up late. It was a weekend, so he just lay there, staring at the ceiling for a long time. He didn't get up until a large barn owl landed on his head and dropped a note on his nose.

Harry sat up and looked at the envelope. It had a large "M" on it.

"Hmmm…"

Harry tore it open and read it to himself.

__

Dear Mr. Potter,

See the enclosed document. We will be seeing you very soon.

Your old friend,

Tom

Harry blinked and searched the envelope for another paper. Sure enough, it was there. It was heavy, yellowish parchment, and was folded neatly. Harry opened it and read the first line.

__

I, Lord Voldemort, formally declare war on all good magic of this world.

* * * * *

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Hi Reviewers! Here r replies 2 ur reviews!!!!

Lady Serenity Moon Child - thanx…I might use it 4 another fic….but I already have this one all planned out!!! Sorry!!! But it's a great suggestion…u should use it for one of ur own fix!!!!

Moon Child - thank u!!! as u can see, here's the next chappie. . . I hope u liked it!!!

krazyriceball-718 - Thank u sooo much!!!!

Trackstar Tomboy - whoa…don't take this too seriously….everything will b explained!!!! A lot of my friends are boys, too…so I know how they would react…u'll c why all this happened…VERY SOON.   


~Trackstar Tomboy teacherchez - k I will. ^-^

fanficaholic1377 - thank u!!!! I don't want u to die, so I updated asap… ^-^

Brazilianfan - k then….i await it.

Psychadellic Flower -as u can c in the chapter above, yes.

Bil - geez, wait ---it was just an intro!!!! U ppl can't just expect me 2 explain all at the beginning!!!! Patience Is A Virtue!!!! ^_~


End file.
